The Drunken Blonde One-Shot
by weronikacika
Summary: Lucy is sad and doesn't want to talk about it, what will she do instead? Of Course Challenge Cana into a drinking competition. few bad words not much though.


A quick One-shot of Nalu that came into my head while walking home from school, I have lots of ideas but don't know how to write them down so im sorry. Also Very sorry about my series stopping 'The Fairy Is Back' but i have an idea but its hard writing it down.

**The Drunken Blonde**

A mad blonde haired mage made her way through the town of Magnolia, her target was a mage guild Fairy Tail where she planned to just complain to her friend or just get drunk and forget about her worries. Lucy last night went on a date with a handsome blonde haired guy that was a journalist, he had dark blue eyes and was very intelligent but not a nerd just a cool, smart guy like Hibiki, the first bit of the date was romantic where they sat together with candles and talked about their interests looking deeply into their eyes but when he was about to say something his eyes were wide as plates and he started stuttering about having to go and that it would be a good idea if they shouldn't meet, Of course Lucy was hurt because she though that this could be one and not only hurt and sad but pissed that it never works. Lucy pushed the doors open and a dark aura around her, warning that if you come close you are asking for suicide, she made her way to her usual seat at the bar ignoring everyone else including a certain smirk on a guys face that sat looking down but his body facing her.

"Hello Lucy"Said cheerfully Mira ignoring the mood that lucy was in "How was your date?"

Lucy stayed quiet and put her head on the counter and sighed.

"At first it was wonderful, we had candles and looked in each others eyes"

"That's great then" Mira answered still cleaning the glass.

"But then he looked at me and started stuttering about us not meeting together any more and just ran off" She picked her head up to look sadly at the white haired girl.

Mira looked at her friend worriedly "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a calm voice.

"No" Lucy said standing up and getting people's attention "Not this time Mira" She said and faced Cana.

"Cana!"The Celestrial Mage said "I Challenge you to a drinking competition" She said while walking over to her. There where few gasps and whispers how Lucy never drinks.

"Oh Yeah!"Cana shouted putting her barrel down "I never drank against you Lucy!"She continued shouted with a wide grin on her face. Everyone crowded over to the girls and watched how Lucy sat down on the counter opposite Cana and Mira putting reddish liquid next to crowd included most of the guild guys like Macao, Wakaba, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Natsu, Some where placing bets on who is going to win and of course all of them placed on Cana except Natsu nobody except him knew how hard Lucy is with Alcohol. Cana and Lucy started taking shots rather quickly and surprisingly both of them where in good condition on their 30th shot.

"How you doing *Hic Lucy?" Cana asked

"Im Great! What about you?"She said back slowly swaying from side to side but not as much as cana. On their 60th Shot, Cana was feeling already dizzy while Lucy was trying to stay awake, finally when Cana was on her 74th drink she stopped and fell face down onto the floor.

"HAHA!"Lucy Laughed while trying to stand up still on the counter. When she stood up after falling on her butt 5 times, she took off her shirt and started to spin it in the air like a lasso while spinning her hips giving guys nosebleeds and Laxus fainting.

"What's up with *Hic Those Bastards?!" She said looking down at the men causing her to slip and fall down right on top of Cana while laughing her head off.

"Oh my god! Lucy are you okay?"Mirajane shouted making her way around the counter to find Lucy crying of laughter on groaning Cana, she helped her up and seated her steadily on the stool, _This is my chance_ she thought and slowly started to wake others up while asking Lucy some questions.

"So Lucy are you still sad about that guy?"

"Who him!? Nahh maybe he was handsome but i bet i wouldn't survive with a calm guy like him" Lucy laughed

"So do you wave anybody in mind?" Mira made her way over to Natsu on the floor

"I don't *Hic Know" She said with a cute pout on her face and crossed arms over her chest.

Mira Laughed at her "What about Natsu? do you like him?" And moved over to the other guy, not noticing that Natsu was awake and listening carefully.

Lucy blushed "Mira~" She sang her name "You know i can't tell him, He *Hic Doesn't feel the same *Hic way"and tried to slowly stand up holding tightly onto the furniture around her.

"well i think he loves you" Natsu smiled and patiently waited till the Blonde answered.

Lucy blushed even more red "Y-You think so"

"I know so" Mira smirked looking down at Laxus and holding out a black pen.

"Well then i like him!"She shouted drunkly "No No! I Love that Dragon Bastard!"She shouted again before a loud thud was heard and Lucy was unconscious with her head on the bar.

Mira only smiled and stood up looking at her master piece. Natsu soon after that fell back into his dream land of the blonde haired beauty.

In the morning everyone was waked up by a loud girly scream becoming from Laxus.


End file.
